Arcanism (Td5)
Arcanism ( , Aakanisumu lit. Method of the Arcane Principle) is an extremely powerful Caster Eye-Magic or Holder type magic; depending on its medium that governs the power of life and death. Description Considered in reality as a basic principle of Magic, Arcanism is a magic unknown to the public of mages. This magic governs one if not the most ancient, mysterious, powerful, and dangerous powers ever know; the Power of Life and Death a magic rooted in the heart of magic itself. Priests, Priestess, Kings, Queens, even Wizard Saints have tried to learn this magic. However it can't be learned or given under simple conditions. The Arcanisum is achievable under three know possibilities. One having the natural affinity for it like Irminsul, being given by a Magic Creature that has the power, or developing it under exclusive training for over a decade. The power of Arcanism deals with scaling the balance between Life and Death. Example: is a man who is dying from a fatal ailment, this magic can heal this ailment. However another person must die in their place. To mirror life with death, and death with life is Arcanism. Another example is conjuring affects. Rain for example gives life to plants and the land. However where does the water come from? From ponds, lakes, seas, oceans, etc, which causes death to marine life when enough water is taken. Arcanism is activated by the caster focusing the magical energies that are dwelling within their frame intensely. Before pulsing these particles outwards ever-so-slightly, in the process linking their magical energy with the supernatural particles that are saturated throughout the environment instantly. By doing so, they begin to initiate the usual fusion between magical power and Ethernano; however, in the case of this power, the caster attunes the frequency of their own energies that were just shot from their Magic Origin a moment ago to the essence of life and death that flows through the current plane of existence. By taking ahold of this concept, the caster then gains the ability to manipulate life and death by mirroring it. However they must perform an equivalent action in order to do so. However the greatest application of the Arcanism, to control Magic itself. For Masters of Magic, they discovered that one can mirror the life and ''death''of Ethernano. This theory wasn't proven until Irminsul discovered that the Arcanism with enough power behind it could control the existence of something, rather than simply channeling life energies and manipulating the forces of death. As Ethernano aren't "living" in the most typical understand one would think, Arcanism couldn't directly control it. This is correct aside from, with enough expertise one can use the basic properties of something's existence as it's "life" rather than the energy or power animating something. However that being said, Arcanism can reshape Ethernano into spells, even ones sent by other Mages. The only drawback is redirecting the magical energy, has to be equal in power. It cannot be greater or weaker, otherwise the energy will rechannel back into user of the Arcanism and damage them. Category:Twilight Despair 5 Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic